Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of beauty care tools, in particular to an integrated spray machine.
Description of Related Art
As living conditions improve, people are paying more attention to health and beauty care. Tools, such as automatic cosmetic sprayers, have become cosmetic products widely known by people. An automatic cosmetic sprayer is composed of a cup body, a spray mechanism, an air pipe and other components; when the automatic cosmetic sprayer is in use, the air pipe is connected with an air pump, after the air pump is started, cosmetic liquid at a nozzle of the spray mechanism is scattered by airflow, atomized and then sprayed out along with the airflow, and the atomized cosmetic liquid can be evenly sprayed on the face and thus can be adsorbed by the skin easily. Specifically, please see the automatic cosmetic sprayer disclosed by the patent with the application number of 201610581380.1 for a reference. However, the above automatic cosmetic sprayer has the defects in that an air pump is generally needed when a user purchases the automatic cosmetic sprayer, the user has to take care of both the automatic cosmetic sprayer and the air pump, storage is more difficult, thereby making the cosmetic sprayer more difficult to use.